the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorch Release
'Description' Scorch Release (灼遁, Shakuton) is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that is thought to combine fire and wind-based chakra to create heat capable of evaporating the liquid inside enemy bodies, leaving them as a desiccated corpse. Differing from Fire Release users in that Scorch Release users do not have to build up chakra in their lungs, they mold chakra in their hands and create combustion reactions at will. In addition, Scorch Release jutsus requires few hand seals to use, with some jutsus only requiring one seal. This a CPE RU. Requirements: Jonin-Rank Fire Release 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under Scorch Release. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Note 2 Note Harder: Supercharge costs are '''not' added since they depend on a character's CC, but upkeep costs are, after the description of each feat.'' Note 3 Note Harderer: Notes about special cases or factors, if not in the feat's description, will. Always. Be. After. The. Description. '' ''Note on abilities: Jutsu does damage equal to CP and applies a SPD debuff equal to half the CP, i.e. a 40 CP jutsu does 40 CP of damage and applies a 20 CP SPD debuff (-8). Only the Speed stat can be debuffed. If supercharged to 60 CP, the jutsu does 60 CP of damage, applies a 20 CP debuff to SPD (-8), and adds an extra round of debuff. If supercharged to 80 CP, the jutsu does 80 CP of damage and applies a 40 CP debuff to SPD (-12). Multi-target Debuffs apply in the case of AoE attacks. '' 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' '''Scorch Release: Charring Palm' - Chakra is molded in the user's hands, and the fire engulfs both hands. Used to augment the taijutsu of the user, when a punch or block is performed successfully, the opponent is burnt severely.SPD Scorch Release: Blackened Silhouette '- The user molds a sun fireball into the shape of their silhouette. This silhouette then attacks an enemy and wraps itself around them, horrendously burning them. SPD 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu Scorch Release: Raging Twin Dragon Tornado - The user molds chakra in their hands, then brings their hands together and rotates spreading their arms out wide. Twin fire dragons erupt from the hands and rotate wildly around the user as a tornado would. This jutsu functions as a barrier that is capable of repelling thrown weapons and equal strength jutsu. CP upkeep, does 10 CP worth of damage applied ONCE during initiation of the feat, only if an enemy comes in contact with the barrier, and the barrier isn't broken. Scorch Release: Searing Prison ' - Chakra is molded in the user's hands, who then places both hands on the ground. A prism of scorching fire surrounds the target. The size of the prism can be altered by the caster at will. CP upkeep, follows bind mechanics, does 10 CP worth of damage applied ONCE during the initiation of the bind, and only if the bind hits '''Scorch Release: Internal Combustion '- A jutsu cast on the user, microscopic combustion reactions take place within the muscles of the user, destroying the lactic acid built up within and giving a boost to the user's endurance and strength to END and +5 to STR. Can be maintained at a cost of 20cp/round '''Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder - The user creates flaming orbs as hot as the sun, which can be manipulated at will by the user and hurled at enemies. The orbs function as a single unit, typically rotating around the user until one is hurled at an enemy. be maintained at a cost of 15cp/round. -5 SPD 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Scorch Release: Incinerating Flare Technique - Several of the flaming sun orbs are combined into one massive orb, which explodes over a 30 foot diameter, incinerating everything and everyone (including friends) in the area and scorching the earth. Only the jutsu caster is left undamaged. Caster remains immobile while casting this jutsu and acts as the epicenter. SPD with single target, follows [http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Debuffs#Two_Targets multi-target debuff mechanics, AoE attack] Scorch Release: Arrow of Apollo - After weaving the appropriate hand seals, the user brings both hands together and draws their dominate arm back like they are drawing an invisible bow. A Scorch Release arrow grows between their hands, and then is released at an enemy with great speed and devastating power. SPD 'Known Users' * Dai Terumi * Osamu Kōtōtori Category:Rank Upgrade